Estas en mi punto de mira
by lokaria Akire
Summary: Cuando todo lo que quieres muere o desaparece te aferras a lo que crees que mas quieres. La lucha entre dos bandas llega demasiado lejos y destroza la vida de dieciseis jovenes. Bad sumary. El proximo capitulo estará en cuanto recupere mi usb, lo siento.
1. Chapter 1

1- Prologo

Hay una fiesta en un piso veinte, el apartamento que contiene catorce jóvenes los más pequeños de quince años y los dos más mayores de veintidós años, pero todos cantan al unísono algunos más desafinados otros con voz de ángel pero todos juntos le cantan a un rubio el cumpleaños feliz.

-Los regalos, abrimos ya los regalos. – decía con impaciencia una morena de pelo y ojos color miel. – Yo quiero ver ya los regalos. – se quejaba como una niña pequeña y mimada.

- Tai y mi hermana aun tardaran en llegar. – afirmó impaciente una chica de gafas con pelo largo y violeta, el cual apartaba de su cara con un pañuelo azul. – Venga T.K. – suplicó sin hacer caso a las quejas de su novio, el cual intentaba pasar desapercibido entre sus amigos.

- ¡Gracias! – gritó al abrir el regalo en común de todo el grupo. – De verdad no os teníais que haber molestado. – dijo admirando su nuevo ordenador portátil, el cual era de su color preferido, verde esperanza. Un chico peligranate se acercó por detrás al cumpleañero quitándole su gorro de la suerte.

- Os tomáis demasiadas molestias para que T.K sea escritor. – gritó mientras huía de T.K el cual se sonrojó al oír aquello, todos sus amigos se rieron ante la timidez del ya no tan pequeño rubio.

- Davis, cállate – le ordenó el hermano mayor del cumpleañero. – Si no recuerdo mal a ti te regalamos un viaje a Nueva York, para que pusieras tu puesto de fideos. – Davis se enfadó ante la información de Matt. – Pero cambiaste los billetes para ir a Paris a buscar a mi prima. – Una rubia con bucles dorados se abrazó al enfadado y lo besó devolviéndole la alegría. – Katherine querida, no se que le ves a este vago. – siguió pinchando Matt a su amigo.

DIN-DON-DIN-DON-DIN-DON – llamaba Tai con insistencia al timbre del apartamento, evitando un nuevo asalto en la pequeña riña entre Matt y Davis.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! – gritó en cuanto su hermana le abriera la puerta. – Entra cariño, que tu eres una más. – La chica se quedó en la entrada avergonzada porque al contrario que su hermana era muy tímida. – Megumi, cariño, que no muerden. – la agarró de la mano y la guió frente a sus amigos los cuales la saludaron.

- ¡Hermana! – gritó su entusiasta hermana pequeña soltándose de los brazos de su novio y dirigiéndose la vergonzosa Megumi. – Veo que tú y Taichi os habéis dignado a salir. – Sonrió haciendo enrojecer a su hermana.

- ¡Inoue! – llamó Sora a la mayor de las hermanas, porque a la pequeña la llamaba simplemente Yolei. – Ven aquí que te vea. – Sora observó a la joven de su edad, aunque era alta no alcanzaba a Joe ni Jun, su pelo del color de las violetas y sus ojos negros protegidos por unas gafas de pasta negras, le daban aspecto de estudiosa y no iban desencaminados los que pensasen aquello, porque la joven era la mejor de su clase. – Aun recuerdo cuando os conocisteis. – comentó la pelirroja haciendo enrojecer a Megumi. - ¿Te acuerdas Tai?

FLASHBACK

Era una tarde de otoño y Yolei discutía con su hermana mediana, Megumi, para cambiarle el turno en la tienda. De pronto un grupo de jóvenes entraron en la tienda y Yolei saltó el mostrador para ir con ellos mientras Megumi se sentaba frustrada en la silla que tenían en el mostrador.

-Esperad – pidió Taichi a sus amigos entrando de nuevo en la tienda. – Voy a comprar algo para merendar. – les informó pero estos se marcharon. Megumi observó al chico de su edad. Era de los más populares de su instituto, el capitán del equipo de fútbol y un pésimo estudiante; a ella le parecía un chulo y un rompecorazones, pero no podía decirle nada porque era muy tímida y además no estaba en la misma escala social que el chico. - ¿Me pones un café? – le pidió Tai sin mirarla a la cara al igual que ella a él.

- Son 500 yenes – le informó mirándolo a la cara y sonrojándose sin motivo aparente al ver sus ojos chocolatados. – tome su…su café. – tartamudeó cogiendo el vaso de plástico el cual estaba muy caliente y lo cayó sobré él. – Lo siento - se disculpó a pesar de que ella también se había quemado y manchado.

- Tranquila. – dijo el castaño sonriendo, mientras ella salía del mostrador a comprobar que estuviese bien. – Eres tú la que se ha abrasado la mano. – la miró a los ojos sonrojándose y haciéndola enrojecer. – Yo estoy bien, bueno me has manchado mi camiseta preferida pero por lo demás, estoy bien. –le contestó sonriente.

- No te va a funcionar. – dijo ella molesta apartando la vista de la cara del castaño y de su deslumbrante sonrisa. – Yo no soy como todas esas chicas que gritan tu nombre como locas. – le dijo volviendo hacia los congelados a por un poco de hielo para su mano, sin creerse lo que le estaba diciendo al castaño. – conmigo tus encantos no funcionan. No soy tan tonta como mi hermana Yolei, que suspira por cualquier musculitos sin cerebro. – dijo volviendo junto al chico el cual estaba sentado en el mostrador observando fascinado a la chica.

- ¿Por qué crees que soy un musculitos sin cerebro? – preguntó mirando los ojos negros de la chica sin comprender aquel deseo de que cambiase de opinión sobre él. - ¿Cómo podría hacerte "caer" en mis encantos? – preguntó intentando que la chica le mirase a los ojos.

- No podrías ni aunque te despelotases aquí mismo. – dijo ella mientras fingía hacer cuentas con la maquina registradora. – soy inmune. – dijo alzando la vista y viendo a Tai mientras se quitaba la camiseta haciéndola enrojecer. -¿Qué demonios haces? – gritó tapándose los ojos, para no verlo. Con la respiración agitada, las mejillas encendidas y un temblor incontenible en sus manos, intentó huir del chico saliendo a la puerta de la calle, pero no sabía que el chico estaba tan loco como para seguirla.

- No eres tan inmune, cuando has salido corriendo a la puerta en cuanto me has visto sin camiseta. – le dijo Tai divertido desde su espalda, a pesar de que el viento frío del otoño soplaba en la calle el chico siguió junto a la joven la cual intentaba evitar posar su mirada en los marcados abdominales del deportista. – Inoue, mírame. – ella movió la cabeza de forma negativa y Tai se colocó delante suyo. – Mírame a los ojos y dime si tengo cerebro o no. – le pidió y la chica lo hizo quedando como un tomate plantada en el sitio completamente roja. – Me gustas, Megumi.

- ¿Sabes… mi… mi nombre? – tartamudeó haciendo reír al chico. - ¿te gu…gusto? – el se sonrojó y ella lo miró; Tai estaba muerto de frío con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que Megumi no sabía si era por la vergüenza o porque estaba cogiendo frío. – Entra y ponte tu camiseta antes de que te enfermes. – Dijo ella cuando Tai estornudó y comenzó a tiritar.

- Te…te...tengo fri…fri…frío. – se quejó Tai mientras ella buscaba una camiseta de propaganda que esa misma tarde había guardado bajo el mostrador, porque la del chico estaba empapada. - ¿Qué ha…haces? – preguntó sonrojado dado que después de que la chica le diese la camiseta y se la pusiera, ella se le abrazó.

- No pienses mal, es para que no te mueras de frío. – dijo aun en sus trece convencida de que era inmune a Tai. – No creas que quiero que te mueras aquí. A ver quien viene a una tienda en la que se ha muerto un chico de frío. – le dijo sin soltarse sintiendo en su oído el corazón acelerado de Taichi.

- ¿Seguro que es por eso? – preguntó el decepcionado, dejando por fin de tiritar. – Te voy a demostrar que es porque te gusto aunque solo sea un poco. – ella rió y Tai se frustró aun más.

- ¿No será que tú eres el que ha caído en mis encantos? – preguntó Megumi sonriente escuchando el ritmo acelerado del corazón del chico, el cual a cada palabra suya se aceleraban más. – Tengo razón. – dijo apartándose de él, generando en el chico una especie de vacío que se le hacía insoportable.

- Sí, tienes razón. – afirmó Tai acercándose a ella abrazándola por detrás. – y te pido que seas sincera. – dijo con un tono que denotaba la seriedad del chico. - ¿te gusto? Aunque sea un poco. – pidió soltando el abrazo de la chica la cual estaba perpleja y confusa.

- Sí. – firmó girándose lentamente quedando cara a cara con el moreno el cual estaba feliz por sus monosílabo. - ¿Por qué tú? – preguntó la chica y Tai se encogió de hombros y se rascó la nuca sonriendo, con ese gesto tan típico suyo. – da igual. – Respondió ella con cara de fastidio, Tai al ver las intenciones de Megumi de volver tras el mostrador la retuvo de la única forma que se le ocurrió, la besó robándole su primer beso a ella y entregándole el suyo.- Guau. – susurró la chica al separarse de él.

- ¿Qui…quieres ser mi… novia? – preguntó volviendo a tartamudear Tai, con miedo a recibir una negativa. Megumi se abrazó a su cuello besándolo de nuevo con una gran sonrisa. - ¿eso es un sí? – preguntó el castaño con una gran sonrisa mientras la chica se colocaba las gafas sonriente.

- ¿Tu que crees? – le preguntó quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas porque estaban empañadas. –Pues claro, bobo. – dijo entre risas mirándolo a los ojos dispuesta a volverse a poner las gafas pero el la agarró con suavidad de la barbilla para observar los ojos negros de la chica sin el cristal de por medio y ella hizo lo mismo con los de su ahora novio.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¡quiero hacer una confesión! – dijo T.K encima de una mesa, un poco borracho porque su hermano le había mezclado vodka con el refresco. – Kari, Hikari Yagami, te amo y quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos. – el hermano de la chica gruñó molesto y la aludida se sonrojo mandando al hermano mayor de su novio que lo bajase de la mesa.

- Tu hermana va a ser una Takaishi – dijo con voz chiche Matt a Tai el cual sonrió con una mirada aterradora en la cara.

- Eso significa que seremos familia. – informó Tai a Matt el cual fingió horrorizarse. – Y que tendremos los mismos sobrinos, que nos tendremos que ver en navidad, año nuevo, pascua, en cuanto a ser el padrino de su boda… - Matt se acercó a su hermano para alejarlo de Hikari haciendo sonreír de manera triunfal a Tai el cual recibió una colleja de su novia y la novia de Matt.

- Arréglalo. – le pidieron al unísono al ver como T.K y Matt discutían por su culpa. – O te enteras. – lo amenazaron, las chicas y él bufó enfadado.

La noche transcurrió con bromas, risas alguna pelea sin importancia entre Tai y Matt, pero fueron frenados por las novias, las cuales eran como hermanas y parecían tener un sexto sentido para rastrear las peleas entre sus novios.

-Tai, no bebas – le ordenó Megumi un poco ruborizada quitándole la cerveza de la mano y dándosela a Davis quien se la bebió de un trago. – Toma esto que es mas sano. – le informó la chica dándole un refresco de naranja. – Hoy tienes que conducir y mañana tenemos que estudiar el examen de leyes civiles de la semana que viene, además no quiero que acabes con el hígado hecho paté. – le pidió la joven la cual estudiaba con él el tercer año de derecho. – un borrachín no es un buen abogado ni mucho menos es un buen juez. – le informó la chica ante las posibles reprimendas de su novio el cual la besó como en las películas.

- Te amo – se oyó a la mayor de los Motomiya la cual estaba abrazada a su novio el futuro medico mientras bailaban una canción lenta cantada por Mimi y Matt a dúo. – Te amo más que a un helado en verano. – escuchó Megumi que le decía Jun muy cariñosa a su prometido. – ¡Me voy a casar con el hombre mas miedica del mundo! – gritó haciendo enrojecer al ya adulto Joe.

- ¡Que se besen! – gritaron todos empezando a corear. -¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen! – Jun y Joe se besaron y todos gritaron de alegría. - ¡Que se besen! ¡Que se besen! – coreaban ahora mirando a T.K y Kari los cuales estaban sentados en el sofá mientras reían de los mas mayores. - ¡Vamos T.K! – gritaban Tai e Izzi. - ¡Demuestra que ya eres un hombre! – volvieron a gritar.

- Izzi, cállate. – le ordenó Mimi furiosa haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo el cual no se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos a la castaña. – Por lo menos el pequeño s a declarado, e incluso Codi y Noriko… - subió Sora corriendo al escenario improvisado, desde el cual habían estado cantando su novio y su amiga, a taparle la boca a Mimi la cual estaba hablando demasiado.

- Va siendo hora de irse – informó Sora aun tapándole la boca a Mimi la cual se estaba enfadando por momentos. – Que son las… ¡las cinco de la mañana! – informó Sora alarmada de lo tarde que era.

- Bueno, no hay que alarmarse. – dictaminó Yolei la cual no había bebido al igual que Ken, Tai, Joe y Megumi, los cuales también tenían carnets de conducir. – Tenemos tres coches y una moto, nos sobran coches. – dictaminó con su siempre alegre expresión.

- Tú llevas a Matt, Izzi, Sora y si no queda mas remedio a Mimi. – le pidió Megumi a Tai, Todos rieron por lo bajo mientras el moreno se perdía en los ojos en su novia sin atender a mas palabras que la primera frase que dijo. – Yolei tu llevaras a Codi, Katherine, Midoriko… - la aludida tosió para que se retractara y Megumi sonrió. – Noriko y Davis. – su hermana pequeña se iba a quejar porque su novio no estaba incluido en aquella lista de pasajeros. – Ken, T.K, Kari y yo nos quedaremos a ordenar esto un poco. – dictaminó revolviéndole el pelo a su "cuñado" el cual se escapó un segundo a despedirse de Yolei y recordarle mil y una veces que tuviera cuidado, a pesar que sabía que la pelimorada solo oía su voz pero no escuchaba las palabras que de ella salían. – Los "J.J" que vallan juntos. – concluyó abrazada a Tai el cual estaba feliz con aquella escena.

- No nos llames así. – se quejó Joe fingiendo estar enfadado. – es una mera casualidad que nuestros nombres empiecen por J. – dijo abrazando a su prometida con mucho cariño.

- Fueron los aliens – afirmó Matt con los efectos del alcohol ya notorios en su forma de pensar. – ellos dejaron a los hermanos Motomiya en la tierra para que nos colonizasen, intentaron lavarme el cerebro a mí pero no pudieron – Sora que no estaba ni la mitad de chisposa que él se tapó la cara avergonzada por las paranoias de su novio mientras Tai, Izzi, Yolei y Midoriko le reían las gracias. – la pena es que mi primita y Joe no son tan fuertes mentalmente como lo soy yo y sucumbieron a sus ataques cerebrales. – Jun ofendida con su antiguo amor platónico lo persiguió hasta el garaje y el resto los siguió excepto Tai, Megumi, Kari, T.K, Ken y Yolei.

- No te quiero – le susurró Tai a Megumi en el oído y esta se enfadó. – Te amo, mi florecita tardía. – dijo Tai antes besar a su novia la cual se sonrojaba.

- No te adoro. – dijo Megumi siguiéndole el juego a su novio. – te amo mi gigante valiente. – dijo devolviéndole el beso enredando sus dedos en el pelo achocolatado y alborotado. – Baja que te esperan, cuñadito de Matt. – le dijo mientras Tai le daba un débil beso en los labios antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras.

Kari y Ken desmontaron el escenario, mientras Megumi ayudaba a T.K a despejarse con un café bien cargado y terminaron de recoger, ordenar, barrer y fregar el piso del amigo de Matt, el cual le había dejado el piso a cambio del teléfono de sus coristas en el grupo de los Teenage Wolves, sus compañeras de astronomía y las compañeras de diseño de Sora. Tras terminar de ordenar todo y dejar el piso como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí, se marcharon. Mientras Megumi conducía cercadle puente que unía el centro con Odaiba, en el puente se produjo una gran explosión.

- si ha habido un accidente Tai estará desquiciado. – dijo con voz calmada Megumi, para no asustar a los chicos pero tenía un mal presentimiento. – Y mi hermana, Yolei habrá frenado para cotillear y pedir auxilio. – todos sonrieron para después empezar a imitar a sus amigos y sus reacciones hasta llegar al puente, donde vieron cuatro coches y lo que parecían ser los restos de una moto.

Frenó y paró a un lado del puente, ninguno de ellos atinaba a hacer las cosas bien, no podían desabrocharse los cinturones, no encontraban las manillas de las puertas y no se atrevían a salir del coche pero al final no sin esfuerzo sacaron fuerzas para comprobar que no fueran los coches que ellos creían que eran.

-Tai – susurró Megumi con la voz llena de miedo, mientras Kari llamaba echa un manojo de nervios a la policía y los bomberos. – Yolei – dijo el nombre de su hermana avanzando hasta que una nueva explosión se lo impidió. - ¡No! ¡No puede ser! – gritó cayendo al suelo de rodillas, al ver las matriculas chamuscadas de los dos vehículos.

- ¡No! ¡No puede haber muerto! – le gritó Ken a la chica la cual lloraba de rodillas en el suelo. - ¡Tai, Davis, Yolei! – llamó a unos cuantos de sus amigos pero nadie contestó. - ¡Sora, Matt, Jun, Joe! – llamó a otros cuantos de sus amigos pero solo se oían los lloros de Kari y Megumi con el sonido del chisporroteo de las llamas de fondo. - ¡Codi, Noriko, Izzi! – siguió intentando que alguien le contestase pero seguían los mismos sonidos y de entre los coches solo se veían las llamas que salían de los coches. - ¡Mimi, Katherine! – terminó de nombrar a todos sus amigos y otra explosión mas pequeña que las anteriores sacudió el puente.

- ¡Hermano! – gritó T.K desesperado. - ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué me has dejado solo? – Kari se abrazó con fuerza a él.

A los pocos minutos llegó la policía y los bomberos pero ya era demasiado tarde, un policía de unos veinte años se acercó a los jóvenes quitándose la gorra y poniéndosela sobre el pecho.

- No pudimos hacer nada. – Un grito desgarrador salio de la garganta de Kari la cual se mantenía en pie gracias a T.K. – Los tanques del combustible sufrieron fugas por el choque contra los otos dos vehículos los cuales eran de unos narcotraficantes y explotaron sus coches para que no pudiésemos encontrar su mercancía. – Ken observaba y descomponía la escena mentalmente intentando hallar un fallo en la conclusión del policía, mas tarde examinó al policía el cual tenía una serpiente en forma de S tatuada en el cuello.- Al explotar los explosivos hicieron que el combustible se incendiase y explotara los coches de sus amigos. – informó sin mirarlos a los ojos. – No podríamos haber hecho nada…

- ¡Cállese! – le gritó el joven Takeru al notar como se le revolvía el estomago y su novia se le escurría entre las manos. – No siga hablando, por favor. - - le suplicó al policía abrazándose a Kari la cual lloraba desconsoladamente, Ken tenía los ojos como platos y al igual que Megumi ya no conseguía llorar debía mantenerse fuerte. - ¡No voy a volver a cerebrar mi cumpleaños! – arrancó a llorar sin control alguno el joven que acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años de la manera mas amarga posible, perdiendo a su hermano y a la mayoría de sus amigos.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Es bastante distinto a los otros Fanfics que he escrito pero espero que les guste y que me escriban un review, que siempre alegra el día y anima a mejorar.**


	2. Chapter 2

2- El almacén numero seis y la factoría de asesinos.

Ken corría en sus sueños, pero no alcanzaba a la joven de cabellos violáceos y ojos café, ella reía y lo llamaba, sin embargo él no podía ni rozarla.

- ¡Yolei! – la llamó despertando con la frente perlada por un sudor frío, las entrañas se le revolvieron y la buscó entre sus sabanas, buscó su aroma, sus ojos y el tacto de su pelo y su piel. - ¿Por qué te me has escapado de entre los dedos? – le preguntó a la luna mirándola desde su ventana, parpadeó y tras sus parpados se dibujó el rostro de la risueña Yolei.

El ruido de pasos y la luz de la cocina se encendieron, pero Ichijouji ignoró los pasos vehementes de la mujer apenada que caminaba arrastrando sus pies hacia la cocina. Un nuevo ruido, el de un cajón abriéndose extrañó al joven de pelo oscuro pero no salió de su ensimismamiento, por último un ruido seco retumbó por toda la casa alarmando al chico.

- Megumi – susurró corriendo hacia la cocina de su piso y el de T.K, allí encontró a la hermana de su difunta novia tirada en el suelo blanca como la nieve recién caída con dos cortes en las muñecas y a su lado el cuchillo cebollero. – No te vallas, tú también no. – le suplicó intentando frenar la hemorragia. - ¡Takeru, Hikari! – llamó a su compañero de piso y a la novia de este.

- Déjame morir, Ken. – le pidió la chica mientras T.K entraba asustado en la cocina y detrás suyo su novia, los cuales al ver la escena cogieron las llaves del coche y Kari se quedó junto a Ken intentando ayudarles. – Sin Tai no merece la pena que siga con vida – le dijo con voz débil y Kari rompió a llorar. – Quiero ir con ellos; con él, con Yolei y con los demás. – Ken frenó por fin la hemorragia y la agarró en brazos para bajarla al coche, la llevaron al hospital.

En un almacén abandonado junto al puerto; en el almacén número seis hay veintiséis chicas la más joven de catorce años y la más mayor de veinte, todas despiertan ahora con un único recuerdo, su nombre.

- Soy "la Rosa de Odaiba" y hace diez años fundé una asociación con el mejor asesino de Tokio "el Lobo de Sibuya" – las chicas desconcertadas y en posición de firmes estaban descalzas vestidas con una tunica de seda blanca apoyadas contra la pared del fondo del almacén. – Solo las mejores de vosotras sobreviviréis, cada una habéis sido escogidas por mí personalmente por vuestras habilidades o simplemente por vuestro potencial. – algunas de las chicas sobre todo las mas jóvenes sentían un profundo temor hacia la mujer de pelo blanco y mirada grisácea. – Vuestros nombres empiezan con cada una de las letras del abecedario, vuestro entrenamiento durará dos semanas, solo las más fuertes vivirán; las demás moriréis y dejareis un hueco en la tierra. – las jóvenes mujeres se comenzaban a aterrorizar pero una de ellas se adelantó a las demás. - ¿Quién eres que osas interrumpirme? – preguntó sonriente la vieja, al descubrir que se trataba de uno de sus diamantes en bruto.

- Soy Sora y deseo saber cuales son nuestras normas y en que consistirá nuestras vidas una vez sobrevivamos al entrenamiento. – preguntó la pelirroja con cara impasible y seria. - ¿Cuál será nuestro entrenamiento? – la mujer sonrió y se acercó a la joven.

- Tengo muchas esperanzas en ti, Takenouchi. – La joven sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar aquel apellido. – ese es tu apellido y eres privilegiada al saberlo, ninguna de tus compañeras lo sabe. – le susurró y la joven abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida. – Vuestro entrenamiento consistirá en unas pruebas de velocidad, destreza con las armas y sobretodo camuflaje. – las chicas del fondo comenzaron a murmurar. – Las normas son sencillas: no dejéis nunca que vean vuestro verdadero rostro, cumplid siempre las misiones y acabad con los Sibuya Boys. – las chicas murmuraron de nuevo al escuchar ese nombre extraño.

En la factoría un panorama parecido se presentaba allí, chicos sin memoria, un hombre viejo que les explica su destino pero en este caso dos lideres preguntan.

- Soy Yamatto, Matt. – dijo el rubio alzando la voz y adelantándose un paso. – Quiero saber ¿Quiénes son esas Odaiba Women? – preguntó recibiendo las miradas de muchos de los chicos.

- Yo me llamo Taichi, Tai. – se corrigió adelantándose también un paso y mirando directamente al viejo a los ojos. - ¿Se nos tratará como a esclavos o se nos dará la libertad suficiente como para salir de aquí cuando queramos? – el hombre se acercó al castaño y le pasó el brazo por los hombros en un gesto muy paternal llevándolo junto al rubio.

- Seréis los líderes de los que sobrevivan, porque estoy seguro de que pasareis el entrenamiento y las misiones. – los chicos se miraron reticentes a tener que compartir el liderazgo del grupo, pero sonrieron y se dieron la mano en señal de aprobación. – sois dos lobos entre un millar de corderos, pero no debéis devorarlos si no que tenéis el deber de enseñarles a ser lobos fieros y sin ningún miedo. – los chicos asintieron y volvieron a sus puestos. – lobeznos míos, debéis crecer y dejaros guiar. – el hombre calló al ver a uno de los más jóvenes recoger el arma que la muchacha que estaba junto a él le entregaba. – Tu nombre.

- Soy Codi. – dijo mirando al suelo. – No quiero esta espada. – rechazó el arma arrojándola a los pies del viejo, el cual rió. – No rías, no voy a luchar en una causa que no es la mía. – el viejo señaló a un chico uno o dos años mas joven que Codi y este se acercó a él temeroso, lleno de respeto hacia el viejo.

- ¿Confías en mi? – preguntó el viejo al niño el cual estaba de frente a Codi y lo miraba nervioso. - ¡Contesta! – gritó el hombre enfurecido. – Ten el arma que Codi a rechazado y defiéndete. – el chico con movimientos torpes esquivaba el arma que el viejo tenía guardada, al final el joven quedó desarmado en el suelo con la espada del hombre junto a su garganta. – No eres digno de ser un Sibuya Boy. – dictaminó cortándole el cuello a los pies de Codi.

- ¡No! – gritó Codi cogiendo la espada del chico y arremetiendo magistralmente contra el hombre. – ¡Maldito, bastardo! – gritó desarmándolo. - ¡Solo era un crío! – el hombre quedó junto al cuerpo del niño en la misma situación que él había estado contra el viejo. – Dime porque no debería matarte. – le pidió con una mirada fría impropia de esos ojos color oliva. - ¡contesta! – le gritó fuera de si, Matt estaba a punto de entrar en escena, pero el viejo le hizo un gesto y este permaneció quieto.

- Porque he conseguido que luches. – le contestó el viejo recibiendo un corte profundo en su pierna izquierda. – Muchacho eres un Sibuya Boy, uno autentico. – dijo frenando la hemorragia de la herida con su mano. – ahora vosotros entrenad y pasad las pruebas. – ordenó el viejo cojeando y junto a él una joven de cabellos dorados. – No, Lola tú serás la cuidadora de estos jóvenes y algún día volveréis a verme. – La joven se fue junto a Tai el cual no la había mirado en lo que había estado despierto, no como el resto de chicos. – Yamatto, ven. – le pidió al rubio el cual estaba a punto de matar al joven contra el que estaba entrenando con la espada. – Te voy a dar un dato que sé que solo la líder de las Odaiba Women posee, tu apellido. – Matt no comprendía porque si acababa de decir que compartiría el liderazgo con Tai al castaño no le decía su apellido. – A Tai no puedo dárselo por su propia seguridad y por la nuestra, no debe descubrir nunca quien era. – le aclaró el hombre con cara de temor. – Yamatto Ishida, tu principal misión es vigilar a Taichi y evitar a toda costa que recuerde. – Matt sintió una leve punzada en la cabeza al escuchar su apellido.

Empezaron a entrenar las chicas pero una de ellas acabó en el suelo con el cuchillo de su adversaria en la garganta, nada más empezar. "La Rosa de Odaiba" que había estado buscando a alguien con la mirada corrió a salvar a la pelimorada la cual no debía haber empezado siquiera a entrenar, Sora que estaba ya manchada con la sangre de su primera adversaria vio la escena y como la contrincante seguía dispuesta a matar a la chica.

- Detente – le dijo Sora con el cuchillo apoyado ligeramente en la espalda de la atacante. – ¿No has oído a "la Rosa de Odaiba"? – la chica hizo un ligero corte en el cuello de Yolei. – Maldita. – Sora la acuchilló justo en el corazón sin ninguna piedad. La muerta cayó sobre Yolei quien gritó asustada. – Soy Sora ¿como te llamas? – la mirada de la pelirroja se había vuelto maternal llena de calor y amor.

- Yol…Yolei – tartamudeó aceptando la ayuda de la mano de Sora. - ¿Por qué me has salvado? – Sora se encogió de hombros y señaló con su pulgar a la jefa.

– Ella gritó que esa zorra se separase de ti, no lo hizo y yo me encargué de que se apartara de ti. – La pelimorada sonrió, esa chica sería una gran amiga y aliada sobre todo en casos como ese. – Vamos a ver que quería la jefa. – dijo mirando las manchas de sangre que manchaban sus túnicas blancas.

- Yolei pequeña, ¿estás bien? – la mujer la examinó de arriba abajo. - Charles, cúrale ese corte no quiero que se le infecte, es nuestra coordinadora. – el joven de cabello rizado y cobrizo examinó el cuello de Yolei, ella miró al joven y a Sora de reojo la cual le guiñó un ojo sonriente. – Enséñales el puesto de Yolei. – él las guió de entre los cuerpos de las chicas ensangrentadas tanto las muertas como sus asesinas.

- Esto es una pasada – dijo Yolei al ver la guarida subterránea de las Odaiba Women. - ¿Este es mi cuarto? – preguntó al ver un cuarto con una Y en la puerta, el chico asintió y Yolei entró y gritó de felicidad, tenía un gran baño, una gran cama, la mejor tecnología y vistas al mar. – Me encanta, me esforzaré todo lo que pueda en mi trabajo.

- Tu puesto está al fondo del pasillo, junto al gimnasio. – las guió y paró en el cuarto en el cual estaba la S, Sora entró y salió sonriente a los pocos segundos, su cuarto estaba en el otro lado del pasillo; un gran baño, las paredes blancas y lisas preparadas para ser decoradas, una hamaca en vez de una cama y el suelo lleno de almohadas. - ¿Es de su agrado, señorita Sora? – ella asintió y los siguió por el pasillo hasta el otro extremo del pasillo. – Y esta es la sala central, la coordinadora, o sea tú, te encargaras de coordinar todas las misiones. – ella al ver las pantallas, los simuladores holográficos, los equipos híper veloces de tecnología punta y sobre todo esos altavoces de sonido envolvente con su propia mesa de mezclas.

- Ahora sí, me he muerto y estoy en el cielo. – Sora se echo a reír y Charles sonrió al ver a la joven tan contenta. – Hay Chuqui, cariño gracias, mil gracias. – se le abrazó pero eso no fue lo que molestó a Charles, sino el echo de que le pusiera un mote.

- Chuqui, mmm..., me gusta como suena. – declaró Sora jugueteando con el cuchillo. - ¿A ti, te gusta Chuqui? – él atemorizado asintió de muy mala gana.

- Voy a ir a atender al resto de jóvenes señoritas. – se despidió el joven intentando huir de las dos chicas. – ¿Si me dispensan? - Sora negó con la cabeza cruzándose en el camino del criado y señalando el cuello de Yolei. - ¡OH! Discúlpenme. – dijo apurado yendo a atender a Yolei. – Siento ser tan distraído, pero me turbó su belleza, señoritas. – Sora pegó una colleja.

- No me gustan los tíos pelotas. – Le colocó el cuchillo en sus partes mas intimas. – O… te quedas sin pelotas, pero que buena que soy enlazando palabras. – Yolei se rió y Chuqui se fue a la enfermería a atender al resto de chicas, después de curar el cuello de Yolei.

- Sora – la llamó su jefa desde la puerta. – Ven un segundo. – Sora agachó la cabeza y la siguió, mientras que Yolei empezaba a encender los aparatos y los manejaba a su gusto. – Tienes otra misión a parte de convertirte en la mejor. – Sora asintió sin mirarla a la cara. – debes evitar a toda costa que Yolei recuerde nada de su pasado, un nombre una cara un gesto que recuerde pone en peligro toda la organización. – Sora no entendía aquello. – Os sustraemos los recuerdos porque vuestro pasado siempre es muy traumático, yo os escojo porque estáis a punto de morir de desesperación o en tu caso tuviste un accidente horrible. – Sora intentó recordar pero un nombre y unas palabras se le vinieron a la memoria. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó la jefa a Sora.

- sí, ¿si me disculpa? voy ver al resto de futuras Odaibas o mejor me voy a descansar. – dijo Sora con la cara como la leche y un dolor creciente en el pecho. – Matt, yo también te amo. – dijo cerrando la puerta de su habitación tras de si. - ¿Quién es Matt? ¿Por qué me atormenta no saber quien es? – se preguntó dejándose caer detrás de su puerta. - ¿Por qué tengo miedo de haber perdido algo que no recuerdo? – se golpeó con las manos cerradas en la frente. – Sora relájate y descansa, ella confía en que sigas viva y no lo conseguirás si estas así. – una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y Sora se arrastró hasta su hamaca se puso en pie y se tumbó.

Ken estaba dormido junto a la cama de Megumi esperando a que despertara. El medico decía que se recuperaría pero Ken no quería dejarla sola. T.K y Kari se turnaban para cuidar de Ken y Megumi.

- ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido? – dijo Momoe la mas mayor de las hermanas Inoue. – Primero me entero de que Yolei ha tenido un accidente y ahora Megumi se intenta suicidar. –La chica no sabía muy bien que había ocurrido por lo que estaba de los nervios y sus voces despertaron a Ken. - ¿Dónde están mis hermanas? ¿Cómo están? – preguntó nerviosa.

- Yolei ha muerto en el accidente junto al resto de nuestros amigos y los hermanos de T.K y Kari. – le informó Ken a Momoe la cual se dejó caer en la silla de la sala de espera. – El novio de Megumi, el hermano de Kari ha muerto y Megumi ha intentado suicidarse porque se culpa del accidente. – le explicó Ken a la chica la cual estaba con los ojos como platos y no se lo creía.

- Yolei ha muerto… - dijo con vehemencia y se levantó a abrazar a Ken, él volvió a dejar escapar un par de lágrimas. – Ven a tomar algo en la cafetería no tienes buena cara. – intentó distraerlo Momoe. – Ellos pueden vigilar a mi hermana por si despierta. – les pidió con la mirada a T.K y Kari. Ken accedió y se bajó con Momoe a la cafetería.

Kari entró a la habitación y acarició la mano de la chica la cual tenía puesto el oxigeno y un gotero con sangre. Sonrió mirándola a la cara, si su hermano estuviese vivo estaría golpeando a médicos y enfermeras porque aun no había despertado. Comprendía que ya nunca podría ser la cuñada de Megumi, ni tener sobrinos, ni bromear con su hermano, eso la entristecía muchísimo, pero aun le quedaba T.K.

- Kari, he de hablar contigo. – le dijo T.K asustándola por su oscuro tono de voz. – he decidido que lo mejor para ti será que rompamos. – Kari rompió en llanto. – no llores por favor, lo hago por tu bien, todo lo que amo muere o desaparece y no quiero que eso te ocurra a ti también. – ella intentó abrazarlo y suplicarle que lo pensase. – No cambiaré de opinión así que no intentes hacer que rectifique.

- No puedo vivir sin ti. – le dijo ella con la mirada fija en sus ojos azules lo que forzó a T.K a apartar la mirada. – Tai querría…

- Tai siempre quiso que solo fuésemos amigos. – dijo él adoptando la voz y el semblante frío que su hermano tenía a los once años antes de conocer a Sora y a los demás. – Y creo que nunca debimos ser nada más que amigos. – ella lloraba y T.K permanecía sin mirarla, frío intentando no sucumbir ante las lagrimas de su amada y abrazarla.

Una sombra entró en la habitación de Megumi aprovechando la distracción de sus cuidadores. Le acarició la cara y se colocó junto a su cara susurrándole al oído con voz estridente y odiosa, una voz de mujer que Megumi conocía sin recordar de qué.

- ¿Qué se siente al perderlo? – le preguntó y las pulsaciones de Megumi se aceleraron. – Tai es mío, él es mío, ¡mío! – le dijo pellizcando el tubo del gotero. – Pero soy buena persona y no quiero que sufras. – las pulsaciones de Megumi estaban al borde del infarto. – solo pídemelo y acabaré con tu sufrimiento, criatura inmunda. – su voz tenía mucha seguridad en si misma, una gran capacidad de persuasión y su tono de voz irradiaba superioridad.

- Po…Por favor. – suplicó Megumi débil sin poder abrir los ojos y la mujer, la sombra o como queráis llamarla, sonrió y se acercó a su oído. – Quiero ir con él.

- Tai está vivo, pero nunca volverás a verle. – le confesó la sombra a Megumi mientras manipulaba el gotero y le inyectaba una sustancia del color de la sangre. – esto te causará un infarto y te matará. Pero no veras a Tai, ni a Yolei, porque ellos están vivos y tú vas a morir. – el monitor indicó un paro cardiaco y la sombra se escabulló.

- ¡Megumi! – gritó T.K volviendo a la realidad del momento. – Kari avisa a los médicos. – le pidió a su ahora ex novia. – Megumi cálmate. – T.K se dio cuenta de que no era un paro cardiaco normal había algo sospechoso en todo aquello. – Estamos contigo, no nos abandones. – Los médicos los echaron de la sala y la reanimaron, al salir de la sala el doctor; Ken y Momoe llegaban nerviosos de la cafetería.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Momoe y Ken intentó colarse en la habitación de Megumi. – He perdido ya una hermana y no quiero perder otra. - dijo nerviosa observando al doctor. - ¿Está bien?

- La señorita Inoue, Megumi ha sufrido un paro cardiaco. – informó el medico y Ken se metió en la habitación donde Megumi dormía. – Hemos conseguido estabilizarla y está fuera de peligro. – le dijo a Ken el cual se acercó a la chica con los ojos como platos. – Repetía un nombre una y otra vez desde que la estabilizamos.

- Tai – susurró Megumi con un suspiro. – Tai – volvió a susurrar. El medico indicó a los presentes que ese era el nombre que la chica repetía una y otra vez. – están vivos, ella me lo ha dicho. – susurró con el pulso un poco más acelerado e iba a más. – intentó matarme. – murmuraba.

- Tranquila estoy contigo. – al oír la voz de Ken se calmó un poco. – No volveré a dejarte sola. – le prometió a Megumi la cual se durmió tranquila. – estaba delirando, ha dicho que alguien la ha intentado matar. – T.K le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Ken lo siguió.

- Ese infarto ha sido provocado, tenía una salpicadura de algo parecido a la sangre en el brazo izquierdo y una herida como si le hubieran inyectado algo. – le informó a Ken, y este se quedó pensando. – Además, creo que he visto a alguien salir de la habitación antes de que yo entrara. – Ken buscó algo anormal en el pasillo pero todo estaba en calma, en lo relativo a un hospital. – No, digo que no delirara con respecto a que estén vivos, pero alguien la ha intentado matar.

- Lo mejor será que intente entrar en la policía, así podré investigar quien querría hacer daño a Megumi o a Tai. – Kari gritó de euforia en el pasillo y se abrazó a Momoe la cual también sonreía. - ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó que con una mezcla de molestia esperanza.

- Está embarazada, de mi hermano. – la castaña sonreía y T.K dejó escapar una sonrisa tierna. – Vamos a ser tíos… - miró a T.K pero al segundo su felicidad y la ternura del rubio se borraron. – Voy a ser tía. – se corrigió con amargura.

- ¿Cómo es posible que haya intentado suicidarse en su estado? – el medico enseñó los análisis a Ken, Megumi apenas estaba de unas semanas era probable que ni lo supiera. – Momoe, vas a ser tía y Yolei lo sería si siguiese aquí. – el chico se acercó a la hermana mediana de las hermanas Inoue y la besó en la frente. – Yo os cuidaré. Le prometió y la chica sonrió en sueños.

- Tai, esta vivo. – susurró y Ken borró su sonrisa de la cara. – Mi gigante valiente. – volvió a sonreír, pero pareció recordar algo y su cara se llenó de dolor. – Aléjate de él, es mío. – gritó en sueños despertando sobresaltada. – Ken – susurró abriendo por fin los ojos con los tubos del oxigeno en la nariz y el gotero con la sangre. - ¿Por qué estáis felices? – preguntó enfadada, se suponía que había intentado suicidarse y después… estaba algo confuso, alguien le había dicho que Tai seguía vivo, pero aquello era imposible.

- Vas a ser mamá. – dijo Momoe y los ojos de Megumi se llenaron de lagrimas. – Tranquila, no llores, estamos todos contigo. – la intentó calmar Momoe.

- No quiero ser la madre del hijo de Tai. – todos se quedaron sorprendidos. – No quiero si el no está conmigo… no quiero que este niño crezca sin un padre. – Momoe miró a Ken y le hizo un gesto para que hablara.

- Yo seré su padre. – se ofreció Ken entendiendo los gestos de los presentes. – Si tú quieres… - ella se puso la mano sobre su vientre y sonrió a modo de afirmación. - ¿Cómo lo llamaras? – A Kari se le iluminó la cara y T.K sonrió sin que nadie le viera, le iba ser muy difícil fingir que ya no sentía nada por su "amiga" pero era lo mejor para ella.

- Taichi, llámalo Taichi Junior. – A Megumi no le gustó lo de "Junior" pero sí que iba a llamarlo Taichi. – Y si es niña Yolei, o Kari. – intentó colar su nombre y todos rieron.

Una sombra se revolvía en una terraza justo enfrente de la habitación del hospital en la cual había surgido una luz de entre la oscuridad de los hechos de aquella noche.

- Está embarazada de Tai. – gruñó la mujer que había intentado matar a Megumi. – Ha sobrevivido al infarto y su bebé también. – golpeó el telescopio con el que había estado siguiendo la escena.

- Te pedí explícitamente que no intervinieras. – dijo una voz desde el fondo de la oscura habitación. – Casi nos descubren, si quieres librarte de ella usa intermediarios. – le ordenó molesto, la voz era dura e inflexible, estaba molesto por algo, era de hombre pero no se le podía distinguir con aquella oscuridad.

- Lo importante ahora es eliminar al bebé y si es posible también a la madre. – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa perversa en su cara. – Y tengo un plan… - el hombre que estaba en el fondo de la sala se marchó molesto por los caprichos de su aliada. – Tu solo piensas en tú Yolei y yo en liberar a Tai de sus ataduras. – murmuró una vez que se fue para que no la oyera.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido la rubia? – preguntó un chico peligranate a Tai el cual lanzaba cuchillos junto a la puerta, a una diana improvisada en la pared. – Estaba contigo, ¿qué le has hecho? – Tai frunció los labios, muy molesto; Matt le había encasquetado a Daisuke el pesado del grupo y no lo aguantaba más. – Casi me matas, menudo fallo de puntería. – Tai sonrió, había fallado le apuntaba a la cabeza pero casi le da a las piernas.

- ¿Tengo hambre? – se quejó Codi que asustó al pesado el cual se cayó en cuanto entró en la sala. - ¿Habéis visto a Matt? – Tai negó con la cabeza y le puso la mano para que le chocara los cinco como felicitación por desarmar al viejo y hacer callar a Daisuke. - ¿Qué haces? –preguntó confuso el chico de quince años y ojos oliváceos.

- No sabes chocar los cinco, "give me five" – lo dijo en inglés y Matt que entraba le chocó los cinco, después de el Codi y cuando lo fue a hacer Daisuke quitó la mano. – Tú no pesado, ellos son de mi especie, tú no. – dijo serió con un gruñido.

- Espero que no seamos de tu especie. – se rió Matt intentando sonar sarcástico, pero recordó que tenía que vigilar al castaño. Se compadecía de Tai, el no quería recordar en cambio a Tai se lo habían vedado. – Era broma, ¿qué tal Otōto*? – Preguntó a Codi alborotándole el pelo.

- Cansado, Chōkei*. – le respondió con un gran respeto hacia el rubio el cual ni Tai, ni Daisuke entendían. – Sigo teniendo hambre, ¿dónde está la chica? – preguntó condescendiente a Daisuke.

- Salió a comprar la comida. – informó un chico pelirrojo, un rojo eléctrico que recordaba un poco a la sangre ahora que no le daba la luz, acompañado de un chico de pelo naranja. – Soy Izzi y este es Migeru*. – el chico sonrió y bajó la mirada.

- Mi nombre significa Miguel. – Dijo esquivando la mirada inquieta de Daisuke. - ¿Quién de vosotros es Davis? – Tai, Matt, Izzi, Codi e incluso el propio Daisuke se extrañaron del nombre, pero Davis por otros motivos diferentes a los de sus "amigos".

- So…Soy yo. – contestó temeroso por primera vez el pesado de Daisuke, el cual se escondía detrás de Tai. - ¿Cómo sabes mi apodo? No lo he dicho a nadie excepto a…

- Mi hermano, el chico de pelo cobrizo que has matado. – Davis se estremeció, ¿como podía recordar ese chico a su hermano o como podía haberle oído decir su apodo? – Mañana en los duelos, de ametralladoras o alguna otra arma estúpida y peligrosa la cual seguramente odie, te retaré y deseo que me mates. – dijo quitando uno de los cuchillos que Tai había lanzado a la pared. – Porque si no después de matarte me mataré yo… no quiero vivir si mi hermano ha muerto. – Davis se estremeció y agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica, cuando el chico lanzó contra él su cuchillo.

- Creo que tu hermano hubiese echo lo mismo. – se inclinó mostrándole su respeto. – y creo que no estoy de acuerdo con esa decisión. – Migeru y los demás vieron en sus ojos una madurez que creían que no existía dentro del chico. – Yo no te mataré, a menos que tú luches contra mí e intentes matarme con todas tus fuerzas. – Migeru asintió y se inclinó del mismo modo que Davis antes de mirarlo por primera vez a los ojos. Davis notó su miedo, rencor, odio y sobre todo dolor ante la perdida de _"su segundo recuerdo"._ – Yo lo daría todo para matar al mal nacido que me hubiese robado "_mi segundo recuerdo", _solo tenlo en cuenta.

- Ya basta. – ordenó un chico alto de pelo azul con unas grandes gafas de pasta. – Dejad que primero os cure las heridas antes de que os matéis. – pidió más amablemente. – Por cierto soy Joe.

Mimi observaba con placer como la chica se quedaba sin aliento bajo el poder de su daga, no recordaba quien era, no recordaba que era lo que le hacia feliz, lo que la entristecía, no recordaba ni siquiera porque le gustaba ese rojo de la sangre.

- Por… favor, ayúdame. – pidió una chica algo mayor que ella herida de gravedad en el tórax. – La vencí, pero en lo que moría me hirió… maldita bruja. – dijo con una débil sonrisa.

- tu nombre. – le pidió Mimi y ella articuló sin hablar. -¿Jun? – la chica asintió. – Tranquila Jun, te traeré ayuda. – le prometió Mimi cargándosela sobre su hombro derecho, el peso de la chica le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba herida también, pero aguantó el dolor para salvar a Jun – Ya llegamos... – un chico entró por la puerta trasera del almacén.

- Señorita Mimi, señorita Jun, yo las curaré. – Les informó corriendo hacia ellas con bolsas llenas de alimentos. – Primero deben bajar por el ascensor y buscar a la joven Katherine, ella las ayudará a…

- Cállate y ayúdanos. – dijo Mimi recostando a Jun en el ascensor contra la pared. – Frena su hemorragia antes de que muera o si no te mataré capullo. – le dijo Mimi sin tapujos lanzándose contra las bolsas para buscar algo de comer; había medicinas, verduras, carne pescado y frutas. Una manzana roja como la sangre llamó la atención de la salvaje Mimi.

- Señorita Midoriko, ¿podría ayudarnos? – la joven de quince años, pelo negro, ojos grises, la cual buscaba algo con la mirada. – Aquí, pequeña… - la chica fulminó con la mirada al mayordomo y se acercó a nosotros.

- Es Noriko, la chica de la N soy yo hay alguien que su nombre empieza por M. – explicó cargándose a Mimi sobre su hombro sonriente. – Apuesto a que eres tú.

- Soy Mimi… - dijo antes de que un dolor punzante le recorriera el brazo herido. – Maldita sea, Jun despierta estamos a punto de llegar con la tal Katherine. – le informó cuando la otra chica perdió la consciencia en los brazos del mayordomo.

- Chuqui yo las ayudo. – dijo una pelirroja abriendo paso hasta la pequeña enfermería. - ¡Katherine! ¡Franchute! – gritó con desespero como si no quisiera que Jun muriese.

- Je viens* - contestó una rubia de ojos azules algo apurada. – ¡Sora! ¿Qué me traes? – preguntó al ver a Jun medio desangrada (digo medio porque aun seguía viva) y a Mimi con mirada desafiante y el hombro derecho con una herida de tres centímetros de profundidad. – Yo me ocupo de la del pelo granate y tú de Mimi… por cierto, buena puñalada. – la halagó antes de correr un biombo para trabajar a gusto. – Se pondrá bien no hay daños importantes. – Mimi se tranquilizó y examinó a Sora parecía una buena lider.

***Otōto: **Segun mi traductor es hermano pequeño

**Chōkei:** Segun mi traductor es algo así como hermano mayor

**Migeru:** como ya he dicho es Miguel pero mi traductor no es muy fiable

**Je viens***: significa "Ya voy" , aunque no se mucho frances:-P

Doy gracias a los que habeis leido la historía en silencio y a Kanikanigoro por dejar su review. Espero que os siga gustando la historía y os enganche hasta el final.

Lokaria Akire... Nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

3- El peligro del "_segundo recuerdo"_

Sora no se había separado del lado de Mimi y Jun, aunque ninguna de ellas comprendía bien aquella lealtad incondicional, la cual podía ser solo un truco para intentar conseguir su confianza y después matarlas mas fácilmente.

- ¿Cómo está Jun? – le preguntó Mimi cuando el cielo comenzaba a clarear, aunque solo lo sabía o se lo imaginaba por el reloj que estaba frente al biombo que había corrido Katherine cuando llegó Jun. - ¿Sigue viva? ¿Confías en la rubia? ¿Debería fiarme de ti? – Sora sonrió maternalmente a la chica desconfiada y le apartó un mechón de aquellos que le colgaban traviesamente delante de la cara detrás de su oreja.

- Eres un poco desconfiada Mimi. – siguió sonriéndole con cariño. – Está bien, obviamente no está como para bailar una jota* pero está bien; sí, confió en Katherine y sí, soy la que manda aquí aunque preferiría que lo hiciera alguien más capaz. – Mimi la miró sin comprenderla. – Quiero que sobreviváis, tú, Jun, Katherine, Yolei y Noriko. – Mimi se intentó incorporar pero aun le dolía el hombro. – Shh – le tapó la boca con dos de sus dedos y Mimi se quedó tumbada y quieta. – he oído algo… son _ella_ y Chuqui… de ellos no debes fiarte, nunca. – dijo dándole un beso en la frente y sacándose un cuchillo del calcetín.

- debes declararles la guerra tía. – dijo Chuqui en un susurro desde el pasillo. – Han sobre pasado todas las fronteras y roto todas las normas. – le dijo con voz seria vigilando el pasillo, pero Sora lo escuchaba desde detrás de la puerta. – Hoy ha sido un accidente en el que he salvado a Y, y las demás de puro milagro… - una sonora bofetada se escuchó en el pasillo y Sora se estremeció apretando el mango del cuchillo con fuerza.

- No hables sobre eso, querido sobrinito mío. – Sora observó la mirada de histeria de la mujer y el desconcierto en la cara del joven. – Nunca deben sospechar lo que son en realidad, son muy listas y no tardarían en… - Sora no alcanzó a oírla. – Así que cállate. – Era demasiada información para asimilar en tan poco tiempo.

- Sora – susurró Mimi llamando la atención de su aliada. – Yo mandaré hasta que tú decidas que debes tomar el control de la situación. – propuso la del pelo color miel, sin entender que era justo lo que Sora quería.

En la fábrica:

Matt comprendió que su cuarto no era otro que el de la Y en vez del que poseía la M, pero eso no iba a durar, Miguel estaba dispuesto a morir y Davis estaba dispuesto a matarlo siempre y cuando Miguel luchase.

- Pobres tontos – comentó Matt entrando en su cuarto. – Yo no quiero recordar y no lo haré, estoy seguro de que eso solo me traería problemas, igual que a… Tai. – Se volvió a compadecer de Tai y una punzada en la cabeza lo dejó sin aire. – No quiero… no debo recordar. – se tumbó boca abajo en la cama intentando reprimir un grito de dolor, alguien abrió la puerta de su cuarto pero no se giró a mirarle. – ¡Vete!

- ¡Chōkei! – gritó Codi asustado al entrar. - ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó zarandeando a Matt el cual se agarraba la cabeza entre sus manos.

- ¡Pégame! – le dijo mientras tras sus parpados se empezaba a dibujar una sonrisa radiante en el centro de una sombra rojiza. – Rápido… por favor. – Codi horrorizado le golpeó haciéndole sangrar la nariz al rubio, pero era tarde. – Sora. – susurró limpiándose la sangre que le caía como un hilo de su nariz hasta sus perfectos labios. – Solo un segundo antes… y no recordaría nada. – Codi estaba inmóvil sin respirar hasta que Matt se acordó de su presencia. – Siento haberte asustado, Otōto. – Codi esperó a que Matt le alborotase el pelo y así lo hizo.

- Matt… - comenzó a hablar comprendiendo perfectamente que era lo que le pasaba a Matt. - ¿Por qué no quieres recordar? – preguntó Codi confuso con la mirada perdida en la pared contraría a la que estaba Matt.

- Hubiese preferido no saber que he dejado atrás, no soy de esas personas que se auto compadecen. – dijo frío mientras se sentaba junto a Codi. – Si solo hubieses llegado un segundo antes tal vez no sentiría este vacío… odio no ser tan fuerte como yo quisiera. – Codi no le entendía, era un privilegio recordar algo aparte de tu nombre y Matt lo veía como un castigo. - ¿Por qué sentiré este vacío al ir olvidando su sonrisa poco a poco? – se preguntó más para si mismo que para Codi. - ¿Yo la amaba, la quería, o tal vez fuese solo mi hermana o mi prima? – su corazón latió acelerado negando todas las opciones excepto la primera y eso a Matt no le gustó era una sensación demasiado humana para alguien como él.

- No eres el único que ha recordado algo… - Codi se calló bruscamente y miró hacia todas partes. – Estoy seguro que ese Joe recuerda que era medico o algo así, si no como podría haber curado al maldito jefe. – Matt le alborotó otra vez el pelo. - ¿Por qué fingís lealtad hacia él? Todos queremos matarlo por lo que nos ha hecho, no sé porque no lo he matado. – Matt dejó caer su mano sobre la rodilla de Codi. – Tu mirada no decía precisamente que quisieras salvarlo, más bien parecía que querías protegerme de él. – Matt se estremeció y se apartó de Codi, ¿cómo podía haberse dado cuenta de eso? – Me voy a desayunar, la chica ya ha llegado aunque no está de muy buen humor y sigue escondiéndose detrás de Tai para alejarse de lo salidos, como Davis. – Matt sonrió y se tumbó boca arriba en la cama. – Por cierto a esa tal Sora… la amas, no la amabas, porque aun la sigues amando se nota por como se te acelera el pulso al hablar de ella y lo triste que estabas cuando te has vuelto a olvidar de su sonrisa. – dijo el joven de quince años antes de marcharse.

- los asesinos no aman. – se dijo asqueado ante la idea de que una frágil chica y él se amasen, horrorizado ante la posibilidad de que la encontraran sus enemigos antes que él y la matasen por un amor imposible e impensable. – Amar es una debilidad, recordar es una debilidad, tener escrúpulos, piedad, corazón o cualquier sentimiento es una debilidad. Yo no seré débil, nuca seré tan débil como para dejarme llevar por algo tan estúpido como es el amor. – se levantó y se fue a desayunar porque le gruñeron las tripas.

- ¿Dónde has estado? Y quiero la vedad. – preguntó el viejo el cual todos creían que se había ido después de que Joe le curase su herida en la pierna. - No quiero que estropees todo por otro capricho como...– Lola se soltó del brazo tembloroso de su tío interrumpiéndolo. – Eres una niña malcriada igual que Charles y no quiero que _ella_ te aparte de mí por una de tus rabietas o por uno de tus caprichos. Ya tienes a Tai, ¿qué más quieres?

- No he vuelto. – le prometió con la cabeza gacha y la mirada desafiante fija en el suelo. – la he estado vigilando, Tai no la tenía solo a ella. – murmuró con fastidió pero solo la pudo oír Matt que estaba detrás de la esquina junto a ella, si hubiese estirado la mano le hubiese podido agarrar de los pelos, esos pelos rubios que se notaba que no eran naturales sino teñidos. – se ha intentado suicidar y alguien la ha intentado matar después han descubierto que va a tener un hijo de Taichi. – sonrió hasta que nombró al futuro hijo del compañero de Matt, el cual, se compadeció aun más de Tai, de la que fuera su novia y del pobre niño que crecería sin padre.

- Ese bebé es una gran amenaza para todos, hasta para las Odaiba. – caviló el viejo pensativo mientras Matt contenía la respiración horrorizado. – Acaba con él, soborna al medico para que lo mate, envenena a la madre, mata a quien sea pero ese niño debe desaparecer. – El viejo estaba histérico. – si las Odaiba Women se hacen con él y lo entrenan teniendo en cuenta quien es la madre y quien el padre… no podría ser más que una sentencia de muerte para nosotros. – estaba intentando no híper ventilar mientras hablaba. –Haz que Izzi se ponga enseguida a trabajar en lo suyo. Nada va ha impedirme que mis Sibuya dominen todo Japón. – Matt oyó pasos, una disculpa tartamudeada y un disparo, salió corriendo, si había aprendido algo en las escasas horas que llevaba allí era a salvarse al precio que fuera.

- Tengo que olvidar todo lo que he oído pero… pobre Taichi, van a matar a su hijo. – se imaginó al pobre bebé en una cuna llorando mientras su madre lloraba con una botella de licor por el padre del niño, de pronto una sombra entraba silenciosa por la ventana del cuarto del niño se acercaba a la cuna sacaba un cuchillo y el llanto del niño cesaba, la madre asustada y ebria iba a ver a su bebé y se encontraba con lo que creería una alucinación, Tai con un cuchillo ensangrentado sobre la cuna de su retoño. – No dejaré que ocurra esa atrocidad. – se dijo Matt con las manos convertidas en puños. – No permitiré que Taichi mate a su propio hijo.

Esa misma mañana en el hospital:

- ¡Doctor! – gritó una joven con la capucha de su sudadera negra impidiendo que se viera su cara, guantes de cuero negro en las manos, pantalones ajustados negros y unos zapatos de diseño con un gran tacón también negros. - ¿Usted ha atendido a la señorita Megumi Inoue? – el doctor asintió intrigado por lo extraña que era la joven.

- ¿Es usted una familiar? – la chica dejó que el medico viera una ligera sonrisa perversa. - ¿Quién es usted? – la chica señaló con una de sus manos enguantadas en cuero negro hacia su espalda.

- Voy a ofrecerle esto. – el doctor se fijó por primera vez en un maletín que descansaba apoyado contra la pared, junto a la pierna de la chica. – No, me diga chorradas sobre el juramento hipocrático o cualquier otra gilipollez, todos los hombres sean honrados o no tienes un precio. – El medico tuvo un escalofrío ante las palabras de la joven.

- ¿Qué debería hacer para conseguir este pago? – dijo el doctor con el rostro pálido como la nieve y los ojos temblorosos por el temor a su posible misión.

- Debes impedir que esa… suicida tenga a su hijo. – susurró en el oído del medico el cual se quedó mudo de la impresión. – me da igual como lo hagas: drógala, envenénala, clávale una daga en el útero… - el medico estaba horrorizado ante aquella petición. – Solo quiero que acabes con ese niño.

- No sé… - la joven se acercó aun más a la oreja del medico y se la mordió el medico se estremeció por la repulsión que la joven le infundía pero esta le mal interpretó. – Me darás el doble. – ella sonrió y le susurró una afirmación en su oído. – Pues puede despedirse de ese feto. – ella se apartó y le dejó el maletín.

- El resto te lo daré después del _trabajito_ – ella se esfumó como una alucinación cuando un grupo de enfermeras pasaron corriendo por el pasillo. El doctor cogió el maletín y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la joven Inoue.

Un par de jóvenes de ojos deprimidos y sonrisas forzadas custodiaban la habitación en la que Megumi descansaba. Ichijouji se dio cuenta de la mirada culpable del medico se acercó a este.

- ¿Qué ocurre, doctor Matsunami? – preguntó el joven al doctor el cual sonrió con desgana antes de doblar la esquina para que sus amigos no oyeran la conversación. - ¿Es el bebé? – el doctor borró cualquier expresión de su cara y miró al joven a los ojos.

- Tengo la sensación de que es una falsa alarma, en el resto de pruebas no hay rastro del feto. – mintió el medico con tristeza en los ojos. – Megumi no está embarazada. – Ken agarró al medico de la bata blanca y lo zarandeó.

- ¿Cómo ha podido equivocarse en algo así? – preguntó Ken con lagrimas en los ojos y de pronto lo soltó. – Se lo diré yo, no tiene porqué preocuparse. – el doctor se alisó la bata de las arrugas que le había formado el chico desesperado.

- He de hacer un par de pruebas y cambiarle el gotero, después si es lo que desean, puede atenderla cualquier otro medico. – Ken negó con la cabeza y le sonrió forzosamente. – Lo lamento tanto. Ha sido un error humano, una equivocación y ella va ha volver a sufrir. – dijo el medico con remordimientos.

- Te perdonaran, ha sido un fallo sin importancia. – mintió Ken posando el brazo tras los hombros del hombre. – Todo se arreglara. – pero el doctor Matsunami sabía que no iba a ser así, sabía que eso que iba a hacer no estaba bien pero necesitaba el dinero.

- Una vida por otra. – se dijo sin que Ken lo escuchara. – Es por Tifany, mi Tifany… - Susurraba mientras iba supuestamente a manipular el gotero de Megumi. – Megumi es fuerte se repondrá. – pero Ken arrugó la nariz ante aquella afirmación. – Solo necesita la motivación adecuada. – Intentó convencer a Ken para que hiciera algo que Ken ya tenía pensado hacer.

- La vigilaré día y noche, no perderé a nadie más. – dijo Ken volviendo con sus amigos.

- Yo tampoco perderé a mi Tifany. – se dijo el medico sacando su teléfono del bolsillo. – ella es lo único que me queda. – una foto estaba en la pantalla del teléfono, una niña sin un solo pelo en la cabeza con una gran sonrisa enseñando su muñeca nueva. – No te perderé a ti también, Tif. – el hombre salió con la cabeza gacha buscando en el bolsillo una pequeña píldora rosa que le había quitado a una joven yonki la cual estaba en la sección de urgencias robando medicinas. – sé que debo hacer.

En el almacén seis:

- ¡Se ha despertado! – gritó Noriko cuando la del pelo granate abrió los ojos. – ¡Jun estás viva! – Jun sonrió y se intentó sentar pero tres pares de manos se lo impidieron.

- ¿Dónde está el chico de las gafas? – todas se extrañaron, excepto Sora. – Mmm… Joe. – Sora le tapó la boca y sonrió a las demás.

- Katherine, Noriko id a avisar a Yolei de que Jun ha sobrevivido. – Katherine gruñó, cogió a Noriko de la muñeca y se fueron a por la pelimorada. – No debes decir estas cosas así a la ligera, la jefa no quiere que recordemos, yo también he recordado pero… ese no es el caso. – intentó cambiar de tema a pesar de que ya la habían pillado. – La que manda ahora es Mimi, ¿qué hacemos hoy, jefaza? – preguntó intentando hacerlas pensar en cualquier otra cosa pero acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

- Yo mando y quiero saber que es lo que has recordado. – dijo Mimi con su brazo en cabestrillo. – Tenía que haberme preguntado si soy curiosa antes de dejarme al mando. – Dijo Mimi riéndose, Jun también se rió pero le dolía aun la herida. - ¿Cómo es él? ¿Dónde os conocisteis? ¿A que se dedica? ¿Qué hace cuando tiene tiempo libre? ¿Qué tal besa? – empezó a preguntar Mimi sin esperar a que Sora respondiera.

- Se llama Matt, se que lo amo, pero no recuerdo nada mas, creo… creo que tiene un pelo dorado como el sol. – dijo Sora empezando a ponerse del color de su pelo o más rojizo.

- Pues Joe es… es… ya no lo recuerdo, solo sé que el corazón me palpitaba muy rápido cuando sus gafas se acercaban a mi cara. – Mimi reprimió una risita. Pero recordó el rojo sangre que tanto le llamaba la atención.

- Creo que yo recuerdo algo, me gusta el rosa y me encanta el color de la sangre. – cerró los ojos y movió la mano en el aire. – No, es su pelo, es de un rojo eléctrico parece sangre y huele… huele a ordenador. – se rió y Jun con ella mientras Sora sonreía con ternura.

- seguro que es un cerebrito. – dijo Yolei desde la puerta. – ¿No hablarías de mí? Por cierto soy Yolei, la coordinadora. – Mimi sonrió esa chica le caía bien y además olía como el del pelo de sangre, a ordenador.

- Yo soy Mimi, ¿nos conocemos? – le preguntó observándola de arriba abajo. – Sí, eres la que se ha escaqueado. – Mimi se acercó mucho a Yolei y esta se sintió incomoda. - ¿Cómo consigues oler como él? – le preguntó en un susurro.

- Trabajando las veinticinco horas del día entre ordenadores. – dijo Yolei haciendo reír a Mimi. - ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada más que mi nombre? – Sora las apartó y fulminó a Mimi con una mirada asesina. - ¿Qué pasa?

- No debes recordar, nosotras somos la excepción. – mintió Sora con la voz llena de rabia con la que habría hablado a la jefa si hubiese estado sola.

- Pues llegas tarde. – murmuró Yolei. – se llama Ken y es muy tímido y amable. – Sora sacó el cuchillo de nuevo y todas se asustaron. – Sora, no es ningún peligro un nombre. – dijo Yolei mientras Sora lanzaba el cuchillo a su lado dando en la puerta impidiendo que esta se abriera.

- No deberías haberlo dicho tan alto ni delante de tanta gente, pero ya no importa. – se encogió de hombros y ayudó a Jun a levantarse. - ¿Vamos a cenar? – todas asintieron y las alcahuetas* que estaban tras la puerta gritaron espantadas cuando Sora salió. – Levantad, nos vamos a cenar algo o a desayunar. – todas rieron y se fueron.

- No quiero matar a Yolei. – le confesó Sora a Mimi mientras la ayudaba a vestirse para ir a comer. – Es injusto que todas podamos recordar pero Yolei no deba bajo pena de muerte. – Mimi la abrazó y se empezaron a sentir incomodas. – esto es raro.

- Sí, mejor si no lo mencionamos, bajo pena de muerte. – sonrió Mimi abriendo la puerta de su armario. – Que de ropa. ¡Mira es una chaqueta de Levis rosa! – exclamaba Mimi con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras Sora sonreía como si aquella escena le trajera nostalgia aunque no fuera así.

En el hospital:

Megumi estaba despierta vigilando la ventana, sus amigos se habían marchado a comer y la habían dejado sola con el doctor. Sentía que algo no iba bien, el bebé corría peligro, ese medico no le inspiraba mucha confianza ¿y si le había mentido y ella iba a morir dejando a su bebé también sin madre?, ¿y si el bebé estaba muerto y no quería decírselo?, no confiaba en ese doctor estaba extraño.

- Tiene que tomarse esto Megumi. – ella lo fulminó con una mirada asesina no le gustaba esa pastillita rosa, ni el medico. – es para el bebé, para que este sano, perdiste demasiada sangre y el necesita estas vitaminas… - daba demasiadas explicaciones como si estuviera nervioso. – y esto es para ti para que estés tranquila y no sufras dolores. – eso debía de ser verdad porque no era una explicación tan extensa como la anterior.

- se beber sola. – se quejó quitándole de la mano las pastillas y el vaso de agua. – No confío en ti, vete y no vuelvas. – el medico la obedeció y se marchó. – Maldito matasanos. – se quejó tomándose de un trago las dos pastillas. – Esto va mal… no debería haberle hecho caso. – gruñó tocándose el vientre. – Mi Taichi ese doctor raro no te podrá hacer daño. – pero se sentía pesada, alguien entró por la puerta disculpándose pero ella no alcanzó a entender el motivo.

- Lo lamento tanto, pero necesito el dinero para el tratamiento de mi pequeña Tifany. – el móvil del medico sonó. - ¿Sí? – preguntó preocupado saliendo de allí a toda prisa al ver que era el teléfono del hospital infantil donde estaba su hija.

- Señor Matsunami, su hija Tifany Matsunami ha muerto. – le informó la voz apenada por teléfono. – hubo complicaciones con el tratamiento y sufrió una parada cardiorrespiratoria, no pudimos hacer nada. – el doctor se sentía asqueado de si mismo, acababa de matar a un bebe para salvar a su hija y no había llegado a tiempo de salvarla.

- Preparen un velatorio bonito y pónganle entre sus manitas su muñeca, ella lo querría así. – dijo llorando intentando mantener la cabeza fría. – primero iré a mi casa a recoger unas cosas y enseguida estaré junto a ella. – el doctor del hospital infantil colgó y el doctor aparcó junto a su casa. - Primero una carta de disculpa y otra de suicidio no se si moriré lo suficientemente lento pero en menos de una hora estaré en la morgue. – entró se sentó en su escritorio y escribió la carta de disculpas a Megumi explicándole todo lo que había ocurrido y después la carta de suicidio en la cual explicaba que no quería seguir vivo sin su hija y con la culpa que sus actos le hacían sentir. – Adiós mundo, no merezco ver ni un solo atardecer más. – sacó un revólver de su escritorio y se disparó en el estomago para morir lentamente.

- Estúpido – dijo una voz desde la puerta mientras su vista se nublaba. – deberías haberte volado la cabeza, sufrirías menos tiempo. – él sonrió y la joven se acercó. – te haré un par de favores, te suicidaras, pero bien y rápido y así evitaré que me metas en problemas. – le puso la mano en el revólver y apretó el gatillo, las gotas de sangre impactaron en la pared y el techo detrás del escritorio del medico. – Ahora a evitar que me metas en líos.- Le quitó la de disculpa y se la llevó, abrió el maletero sacó el maletín y se montó en un taxi. – Al polígono industrial y rápido, idiota.

En la fábrica:

Tai estaba en su cuarto, lleno de pósters de futbol que le hacían sentirse seguro a pesar de vivir en una tensión constante. Se tumbó en la gran cama que a pesar de ser cómoda no le ayudaba lo más mínimo a conciliar el sueño, por lo que decidió salir por la fabrica a explorar.

- No deberías estar por aquí. A lo mejor el rubio te mata. – Oyó la voz de Davis que estaba tan nervioso que llevaba en los pantalones una pistola. – vienes a dar una vuelta, no puedo dormir y estoy aburrido en mi cuarto.

- está bien, plasta, iré a dar una vuelta contigo. – le contestó el castaño intentando parecer mas indiferente de lo que era. – Vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí y luego intentamos ir de fiesta. – dijo aburrido volviendo a su cuarto a por una chaqueta.

- he descubierto una sala solo decorada con cosas de fútbol y videoconsolas. – los ojos de Tai se iluminaron y Davis salió casi corriendo a enseñarle aquella sala.

Jugaron a juegos que aunque no les eran conocidos se les daban muy bien como si llevasen años jugando con esos juegos. Después Davis se aburrió de perder y decidió jugar al fútbol retó a Tai y aunque este no lo recordase era bastante competitivo, jugaron hasta que Tai vio aquel juego, el cual no era como los otros de la sala, tenía algo que lo hacía diferente solo la carátula le daba escalofríos.

La carátula morada con sombras azules oscuras y fucsias pero ambos colores mas cercanos al negro que a sus propios colores de origen, detrás de esas figuras cuatro personas de las cuales Tai parecía especialmente intrigado por las dos chicas.

- ¿Te puedo contar un secreto, jefe? – preguntó Davis al ver a Tai distraído. – he recordado algo… mas bien a alguien dos chicas, mi hermana creo y otra a la que amo. – Tai dejó la carátula en el suelo y se giró para ver a Davis el cual mientras hablaba seguía dando toques al balón. – Mi hermana es idéntica a mi casi hasta en el peinado, está muy loca pero por más que lo intento no consigo recordar su nombre y la otra chica se llama Katherine solo sé que tiene algo que ver con Matt y eso me da escalofríos. – Tai se rió y fue a coger la carátula cuando Izzi se la arrancó de las manos.

- A ver de que eres capaz Taichi. – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona poniendo el juego en una de las consolas. – Este juego se llama "Muerte IV: la mafia en vivo" – Tai rodó los ojos como si aquello le dieses igual. - ¿Sabes de que va? – Tai negó con la cabeza cogiendo uno de los mandos y sentándose en un puff color azul con estrellas. – Hay que cumplir misiones, obedecer órdenes, recibir dinero negro y blanquearlo, realizar trabajos desagradables… en fin es un entrenamiento para nuestra nueva vida. – dijo con tono duro como si aquello le disgustase, miró a Tai y se sentó en otro puff pero naranja y sin dibujitos. – Al final del juego he leído que se acaba volviendo más libre. El final del juego es cuando el protagonista y su grupo de amigos mafiosos luchan contra el grupo rival y el pierde lo que más quiere. – Tai no lo escuchaba estaba creando a su avatar el cual acabó siendo igual excepto por la camisa que le había puesto la cual era azul marino con dos estrellas una en cada manga.

- es casi tan guapo como yo. – dijo Tai con orgullo pero el avatar de Izzi era idéntico a Izzi hasta en la ropa lo cual picó a Tai el cual decidió jugar hasta el final. Jugaron durante horas sin despegarse de la pantalla y los mandos, no s dieron cuenta cuando Davis se fue y menos cuando volvieron el resto de los chicos cubiertos de sangre con algún rasguño, Matt estaba enfadado por algo pero Tai solo estaba pendiente del juego ya que estaba a punto de terminar el juego y ganar a Izzi – Solo he de matar a la chica esa por la que han pagado tanta pasta, yo creo que debe ser una testigo protegida o algo así… - Tai la observó con los ojos como platos, era una chica de la edad de su avatar pelo del color de las violetas, sus ojos negros de dibujo en 3-D lloraban detrás de unas gafas moradas. – Esto esta mal, ella tiene la cara más ovalada… - murmuró inconscientemente dándole la orden a su avatar de guardar el arma pero llegó entonces el avatar de Izzi y los mató tanto al avatar de Tai como a la chica virtual. Un gran "Game over" salió en la pantalla sobre volando la escena enfocando los dos cadáveres virtuales. – Es ella… ¡idiota! ¿Por qué la has matado? – s lanzó al cuello de Izzi pero Matt lo sujetó.

- Solo es un juego Tai y quería ganar. – dijo algo extrañado Izzi, pero Matt se llevó a Tai de la sala un inmovilizándolo. – Lo siento, Tai. No sabía porque habías enfundado el arma. – Pero Tai ya no le escuchaba estaba encarándose a Matt fuera de la sala.

- Esa era casi igual a alguien de mi pasado. – Matt sintió un retortijón en la boca del estomago y se llevó la mano a la chaqueta donde guardaba un revolver con la culata dorada. – La amo… quiero saber que ha sido de ella, necesito encontrarla. – Matt soltó el arma y le dio una bofetada.

- Piden tu cabeza si recuerdas y tú aun les das más motivos. – le dijo muy enfadado vigilando que nadie les oyera. – ¿Es que no quieres seguir vivo? – Tai asintió y Matt le dio un puñetazo. – Pues vigila lo que haces imbécil, que yo tampoco voy a dejar que te maten, n a ninguno de los que estaban con nosotros. Debemos seguirle la corriente al viejo hasta que sepamos más sobre porque estamos aquí. – Tai asintió. – Y sobretodo nunca mates a ningún niño, me avisas a mí y yo me encargaré de "esos trabajos"

- pero podremos ir de fiesta y salir de aquí. – añadió Tai como un niño caprichoso. - ¿verdad? Que si no Davis y yo nos volveremos locos. – advirtió a Matt el cual le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo llevó con él a la sala donde los demás asustados aun ante la reacción d Tai. – Lo siento, Izzi. Pero el cansancio y el hambre, más las emociones de los últimos días nublan la mente a cualquiera. – Izzi asintió todos se fueron a comer algo al comedor/cocina el cual era inmenso.

Comisaría de Odaiba:

- Deseo entrar en el cuerpo.- Dijo Ken muy seguro con todos sus datos, su historial medico y completamente dispuesto a superar todas las pruebas que le pusieran con tal de hacer justicia e investigar la sospechosa muerte de su novia y sus amigos. - ¿Qué he de hacer?

- Pruebas físicas, test psicológicos y un par de exámenes; practicas de tiro y si tienes suerte en un par de años conseguirás entrar.

- Deseo que se me examine hoy de las pruebas físicas y los test psicológicos, traigo un impreso de la comisaría central. – Ken dejó el impreso sobre la mesa del agente el cual llamó a comisaría central para comprobar la validez del documento. – Si es posible mañana desearía hacer los exámenes teóricos pertinentes y cuando a usted le convenga haré las prácticas de tiro y los controles pertinentes. – el agente estaba anonadado ante la convicción del muchacho.

- ¿Sabes los peligros que conlleva esta profesión verdad? – Ken asintió con frialdad y sequedad. – Eres muy joven y podrían herirte, los delincuentes tienen fijación por los agentes jóvenes. – Ken golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano completamente abierta.

- Yo no soy un inepto, ni inexperto en lo que se refiere al dolor, sé a que me expongo y sé que quiero hacerlo. – El agente sonrió con paternalismo.

- Estoy seguro de que serás un gran policía e incluso me atrevería a afirmar que llegarás a comisario y para mi sería un honor y un placer ser tu compañero. – dijo el hombre poniéndose en pie ofreciendo su mano a Ken para que este se la estrechase. – Wataru, Wataru Mitsuru.

- Ichijouji, Ken Ichijouji. – se presentó Ken con una leve sonrisa.

**notas de la autora:**

**despues de mucho tiempo actualizo y aunque me averguence admitirlo ha echo falta que me atopeyara un coche para que me animase a seguir con muchos de mis fanfictions( mas bien es que gracias a ese susto he conseguido tener tiempo para escribir) gracias por leerme**

**Lokaria Akire (ahora cojita jejeje)**


End file.
